Hal Sirowitz
Hal Sirowitz (born 1949) is an American poet. Life Sirowitz lives in Queens, New York City. He worked as a special education teacher in the New York public school system for 23 years. He is married to writer Mary Minter Krotzer. He began to attract attention at the Nuyorican Poets Cafe where he was a frequent competitor in their Friday Night Poetry Slam. H,e eventually made the 1993 Nuyorican Poetry Slam team, and competed in the 1993 National Poetry Slam (held that year in San Francisco) along with his Nuyorican teammates Maggie Estep, Tracie Morris and Regie Cabico.Aptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008). Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. New York City: Soft Skull Press. "Chapter 14: First and Always; Graduates from the NYC Poetry Slam's First Wave" Page 122. ISBN 1-933368-82-9. Sirowitz would later perform his poetry on stages across the country, and on television programs such as MTV's Spoken Word: Unplugged''http://www.tv.com/mtv-unplugged/show/3400/episode_guide.html&printable=1 | MTV's ''Unplugged series Episode Guide and PBS's The United States of Poetry.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1719816/ | Hal Sirowitz on IMDB.com He has written 6 books on poetry, and is arguably best known for the volumes Mother Said, Father Said, and My Therapist Said. Recognition Sirowitz received a 1994 National Endowment for the Arts fellowship in poetryAptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008). Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. New York City: Soft Skull Press. "Chapter 14: First and Always; Graduates from the NYC Poetry Slam's First Wave" Page 123. ISBN 1-933368-82-9. He served as Poet Laureate of Queens. Publications *''Girlie Pictures: Poems''. Long Island City, NY: Low Tech Press, 1982. *''Bedroom Wall: Poems''. New Brunswick, NJ: Iniquity Press / Vendetta Books, 1992. *''No More Birthdays''. Bristolville, OH: Bacchae Press, 1993. *''Fishnet Stockings: Poems''. New York: Appearances, 1993. *''The Morning After: Poems''. Edinburgh: Butthead, 1994. *''Score Card''. Coxsackie, NY: Back Seat Press, 1994? *''Father Said: Poems''. Brooklyn, NY: Soft Skull, 1994. *''Happy Baby''. Bristolville, OH: Bacchae Press, 1995. *''Two Second Kiss: Poems''. Harvey, LA \: Mulberry Press, 1995. *''Mother Said: Poems''. New York: Crown, 1996. *''My Therapist Said: Poems''. New York: Crown, 1998. *''Before, During, and After''. Brooklyn, NY: Soft Skull, 2003. *''Stray Cat Blues''. Omaha, NE: Backwater Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hal Sirowitz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 28, 2015. Audio / video *''Hal Sirowitz and Valery Oisteanu'' (DVD). New York: Thin Air Video, 2006. *''Interview Trios: Sparrow / Mitch Corber / Hal Sirowitz'' (DVD). New York: Thin Air Video, 200-? Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *Slam poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Command of Language" *Three Poems by Hal Sirowitz at Thing.net ;Audio / video *Hal Sirowitz performing "Chopped Off Arm" (podcast) *Hal Sirowitz poems at YouTube ;Books *Hal Sirowitz poems at Amazon.com ;About *Hal Sirowitz Official website. Category:1949 births Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:New York City performance art Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from New York City Category:Performance poets Category:Poets Category:Slam poets Category:Poets Laureate of Queens